


Maaria Sophie Stilinksi

by emaz0225



Series: Sophie Stilinksi [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, F/M, M/M, Multi, Twin Stiles Stilinski, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: Maaria Sophie Stilinksi twin sister to Stiles Stilinksi her life changes big time when she goes to investigate a dead body.





	Maaria Sophie Stilinksi

[Sophie Stilinksi](https://www.google.ca/imgres?imgurl=https://perezhilton.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/11/22706678.gif&imgrefurl=https://perezhilton.com/chloe-grace-moretz-calls-out-crop-top-short-skirt-trend-twitter/&tbnid=ouhn-l6wjG0WzM&vet=1&docid=cMus_LKU4w2MrM&w=245&h=245&hl=en&source=sh/x/im#) 

_**I woke up the day before school starts. I get dressed into a Skater skirt and Crop top and I put my blonde hair into a pony and I grab my phone and I go outside and I run to the park and I sit on a swing and I cross my legs and I sing Tale as old as time and I get to the Corus when I see Jackson come over to me and sit next to me we swing for a bit to he has to go meet up with Lydia we will meet up tomorrow after his practice and Lydia has to go with her mom to go shopping. I go up to my room and I hear Stiles just waking up again so I go into his room and jump onto him and he groans and he mumbles " Sophie get off me or I will tell dad about the concert Danny and Jackson and you snock out too."  I look at him with a glare and get up and I walk to my room and put on[black skinny jeans and a rose tshirt. ](https://pin.it/umrlxkfaetgbas) I go downstairs and I see Dad is awake he has a day off today I hug him and kiss his cheek and he says " Good morning my little Rebellious princess." I roll my eyes and say " will you be there for my dance break during the first game." He nods at me and I smile and I go to the living room and I take out my journal and I take out my pen. **_

_**Dear Journal,** _

_**I woke up in a good mood. I went to meet up with one of my longest friends Jackson he is a jack ass but he is sweet to Danny and i. I have had a problem with my Anxiety I have been having deja vu moments.** _

_**Loves, Maaria Sophie Stilinksi.** _

_**I close my journal and I have a feeling aiming is gonna happen but all well.  I lay down for an hour and I wake up and I go up to my room and I jump onto Stiles back and he says " Sophie you had to do that." I laugh and say " aw come on Stiles your gonna make me cry."**_


End file.
